(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to adult absorbent devices, and more particular to an absorbent pants with detachable wrapping member and absorbent member.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional adult diapers contains a permeating inner layer, a waterproof outer layer, and an absorbent layer sandwiched in-between. The conventional adult diapers usually have oversized waist and upper abdomen portions which is not economical and environmentally friendly. In addition, a large number of users of adult diapers are people who are bedridden or in wheelchairs. On the average, they need to change their diapers seven times a day, placing significant load to health care personnel. In general, conventional adult diapers have the following disadvantages: (1) they are not environmentally friendly; (2) they are costly; (3) they provide poor ventilation; (4) they provide insufficient protection; (5) their appearance is inferior; and (6) they are difficult to change.